Confusión
by SaKaSu
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y Sasuke tiene que vivir a lado de Naruto, quien administra su dinero. Harto del ramen, Sasuke espera que Sakura y Karin le den chocolate para San Valentín, está dispuesto a comer cualquier cosa que no sea ramen, pero de camino al departamento, ve a ambas chicas con Sai.
1. Día Rojo

Éste fic también lo dedicaré a mi novio Sasuke-kun. Lindo, te dije que no había quedado satisfecha con el anterior e hice éste segundo. Espero que también sea de tu agrado 3

* * *

Habían pasado ya siete meses desde el fin de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, todas las aldeas ya estaban prácticamente recuperadas de las pérdidas que hubo, o al menos ya estaban resignados. El fin de la guerra había traído consigo la paz, pues estando las naciones débiles y cansadas, hubo un acuerdo explícito de tregua, aunque no faltaba una que otra aldea ninja pequeña, que intentaba alguna invasión no exitosa. Quizá estaban débiles, pero los Kages podían hacer frente a aquellos inconvenientes.

Para entonces, tanto Karin como Sasuke habían sido liberados de prisión, sin embargo, estaban en una situación similar a la libertad condicional, y como parte de dichas condiciones, cada uno tenía ya una casa donde alguien los estuviera vigilando. El caso de Uchiha era bastante complicado, pues los Kages de las grandes naciones demandaban la condena de muerte, más tenía la ventaja de que Naruto alegara por él, y por ello aún no se decía del todo lo que pasaría con él. Y por supuesto, era Uzumaki quien, al haber alejado a su favor, tenía la tarea de alojarlo y vigilarlo.

—¡Sal de ahí! ¡Sasuke! —Gritaba el rubio mientras golpeaba la puerta sujetándose la entrepierna— ¡Me estoy orinando! ¡Teme sal!

—¡Me estoy bañando, no voy a salir! —Contestó el moreno desde dentro.

—¡Entonces yo entraré! —Quiso abrir la puerta, pero no cedió— ¡Abre maldita sea!

—No abriré. Búscate un árbol o algo.

—¡No soy perro! ¡Ni soy Kiba! —Gritaba exasperado— ¡Ábreme!

Ya no hubo respuesta y Naruto terminó por correr a buscar un baño, en cualquier sitio. Minutos después, Uchiha salió con la toalla en la cintura. Buscó en el cajón que le correspondía ropa interior y procedió a ponérsela. Todo aquello le era molesto, tener un niñero del cual pudo haber escapado desde el primer día, pero no lo hacía, pues quería buscar la forma de mejorar Konoha por su hermano; tampoco le gustaba tener que compartir el cuarto, pues la casa de su amigo sólo era para uno, y todas las mañanas era el mismo problema con el baño.

—¡Sasuke! —Llegó el rubio con emoción— ¡Hoy es el Día Rojo!

Y claro, también le molestaba lo ruidoso que Uzumaki podía ser cuando se emocionaba, se alarmaba, se enojaba, se asustaba… mejor dicho, todo el tiempo. Estaba adquiriendo un dolor de cabeza constante desde que llegó a vivir con el susodicho.

—Baja la voz.

—Pero ¡es el Día Rojo! Y vi a las chicas comprando chocolates —seguía gritando— ¿Crees que Sakura-chan me de uno a mí?

—No me interesa —se metió el pantalón.

—También vi a Ino, Hinata y Karin —se acercó al azabache en son de complicidad mientras éste, se colocaba la camisa— Estoy seguro que Karin te dará uno.

—No me gusta el dulce —se puso el calzado sin perturbarse.

Naruto se molestó ante la inmutabilidad de su amigo, y habría ignorado su molestia, de no ser que la chica que podría darle un regalo a su amigo, era su prima en tercer grado —pero finalmente alguien de su misma sangre a quien podía llamar familia— y no iba a permitir que alguien como Sasuke fuera a lastimarla; aunque tampoco era como que le agradara mucho que ella se fijara en el Uchiha, o de cualquier otro. Estaba tomando un papel muy celoso, pero quería disfrutar de esa nueva familia antes de que ella o él formaran una nueva.

—¡Teme! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Lo tomó por la ropa— Si no te comes lo que Karin-chan te traiga, te golpearé ¿Entendido?

El aludido se soltó del agarre sin dificultad y sin mostrar expresión alguna. Como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó su equipo ninja, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, y echó un último vistazo al rubio.

—Se nos hace tarde. Apúrate.

Ese día les tocaba trabajar, cuestión que ambos odiaban, pues Sasuke tenía prohibido salir de la aldea, y al ser Naruto su cuidador, él tampoco podía salir. Además, ninguno había pasado el examen chunnin, y cada misión que tenían era dentro de la aldea, y con el nivel de un gennin.

Pasaron más de la mitad del día persiguiendo mascotas por ahí, limpiaban casas por allá, e incluso les tocó limpiar los baños de un hotel, algo bastante desagradable para ambos. Al menos tuvieron la fortuna de no hacer lo mismo en los baños públicos de la aldea, sanitarios realmente repugnantes cuando no están los vigilantes. Por otro lado, su trabajo había sido de medio día al ser fecha festiva, o de menos debió haber sido así, sólo que Naruto había llenado los baños de espuma, y tardaron más de lo debido limpiando el desastre.

Cansados, asqueados y fastidiados, Naruto y Sasuke iban de vuelta al departamento del primero, cuando a medio camino, el tan apreciado aroma a ramen pasó por debajo de las narices del rubio, quien, como en segundo aliento, salió corriendo hasta el establecimiento.

—¡Ramen!

¡Ramen! Esa era una cosa más que odiaba al vivir con Naruto. Todo el tiempo había ramen, cada rincón de la casa olía a ramen, e incluso Sasuke podía jurar que él mismo olía al dichoso platillo. Vio a Naruto perderse en el camino y sin ganas de discutir, y no teniendo otra opción, optó por seguir a su tonto amigo y comer en Ichiraku.

—Bienvenidos chicos —saludó el tendero amablemente teniendo el negocio lleno.

—Un plato de ramen para empezar —decía Naruto sonriente sin importarle si había donde sentarse o no— Vengo con mucha hambre.

—Ya te lo preparo —contestó Ichiraku— ¿Vas a querer lo mismo Sasuke-kun?

—Si —respondió secamente y procedió a sentarse a lado de su amigo, quien había conseguido de quien sabe dónde sillas.

—Na… Naruto-kun —llamó una joven de ojos perlados.

El aludido giró su vista hacia la voz que le llamaba. Notó a Hinata con una pequeña cajita bien decorada en sus manos.

—Hola Hinata-chan.

—Na… Naruto-kun. Feliz San Valentín —se acercó a Hyuuga con la cara entintada en rojo— Por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

Con todo el trabajo, Naruto había olvidado —nuevamente— la fecha, así como el que aquella chica se había declaro hacía tiempo sin él haberle dado una respuesta.

—Gracias Hinata-chan, yo…

Sasuke se levantó del banco con molestia, de verdad que no quería comer ramen, y si bien iba a obligarse a hacerlo, la comida ya se le estaba empeorando con la confesión de la chica. Antes de que Naruto diera su respuesta se iría, pues si él decía que si, terminaría siendo el mal tercio, y estaba seguro que Naruto no le tendría tregua para ignorarlos; pero, si Naruto decía que no, seguramente Hyuuga lloraría, Uzumaki la seguiría, y él, además de tener que pagar la cuenta con trabajo —porque no cargaba dinero— tendría dos platos del dichoso ramen. No, él no pasaría por ninguna de las dos situaciones, y lo mejor era irse antes de la respuesta.

—¿Sasuke?

—Que Hyuuga se coma mi plato.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que el par decía, Sasuke se adentró a las calles de Konoha, ya buscaría algún lugar para comer cualquier cosa que no fuera ramen, y esperaba que le aceptaran trabajo a cambio de la comida.

Cada restaurante, cada puesto de comida, y cada zona recreativa estaba llena de parejas, si Ichiraku los había recibido sin problemas, había sido porque Naruto —y recientemente él—, era cliente frecuente.

Uchiha estaba resignándose a que quizá lo único que comería sería el pedazo de queso que quedaba en el refrigerador —eso si no ya estaba echado a perder, pues ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que compraron queso—. ¿Cómo había terminado en todo ese lío? Él siempre fue un buen administrador, pero el dobe no dejaba que él le ayudara en la planificación doméstica, y lo peor de todo, era que no podía hacer nada. Por mandato de la Hokage, su paga era dada a Naruto para que é administrara su dinero. O Tsunade quería torturarlo —algo que estaba logrando— o era una idiota al pensar que Uzumaki podía hacer un buen trabajo administrativo.

Ya harto de no encontrar dónde comer, dirigió sus pasos hacia el departamento, más en el camino, un color de cabello en la calle llamó su atención. A unos quince metros de él, pudo vislumbrar a Sakura, Karin y Sai platicando. Ambas chicas llevaban una bolsa de papel cada una, y Karin, en la otra mano cargaba una caja muy parecida a la de Hinata, aunque la de la pelirroja le parecía exageradamente adornada.

Bufó molesto, pues aparentemente Naruto tenía razón y Karin le daría un dulce; quizá Sakura también. ¿A caso no sabían que no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas? En fin, al menos había una ventaja, pues aunque fuera dulce, él estaba dispuesto a comer cualquier cosa. Con esos dichosos dulces tendría algo para comer y… ¡¿Karin le estaba dando la caja a Sai?! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una extraña presión en el pecho lo invadió, más se quedó pensativo. Quizá el regalo no sólo era de Karin, quizá ella y Sakura le estaban haciendo un regalo de compañerismo a Sai. Sin embargo, miró al pelinegro abrir la caja y extraer un chocolate en forma de corazón. Impulsivamente sus pies lo llevaron hasta donde estaban esos tres, y sin darse cuenta, su mirada parecía la de un acecino, cuya víctima, parecía ser el pelinegro.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó Sakura confundida. Finalmente sonrió y sacó otra caja similar a la de Sai de la bolsa que llevaba.

—Hola Sasuke-kun —saludó Sai pasivamente— ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué te tiene tan enfadado? —preguntó Karin.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor… —musitó Sakura queriendo entregar el obsequio.

Sasuke miró la caja y el dulce que Sai sostenía, la arrebató sin previo aviso el dulce. Saber la forma que llevaba el dichoso dulce no le agradó para nada, pues era obvio que ese chocolate no era un _Girichoko_. ¿A caso Sai lo recibía porque Karin sabía que a él no le gustaban los dulces? Todos lo miraron confusos, y más aún cuando giró su cuerpo hacia la pelirroja que no estaba segura de sí era acertada la conclusión a la que había llegado, al sentir el chakra del azabache.

—No importa que sea dulce.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el azabache comenzó a comer la golosina, dejando a los presentes en shock. Debía admitir que el dulce no estaba nada mal, quizá porque su odio por los dulces había iniciado a causa de Itachi, o quizá porque ahora odiaba otra comida más que las golosinas.

—¿Por qué Sasuke-kun se está comiendo mi chocolate? —cuestionaba el pelinegro confuso, mientras era mirado sádicamente por el aludido.

—¡Ino me matará! —Exclamó Karin sonrojada al comprender lo que ocurría, y arrebató el dulce a Sasuke con enojo— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

¿Ino? Se preguntó Sasuke confundido. Arrebató la caja de las manos de Sai y leyó la tarjeta. Efectivamente el chocolate era para Sai, pero iba de parte de Yamanaka. ¿Por qué Ino no estaba dándole el regalo a Sai? ¿Cómo había terminado en éste malentendido?

—Ino nos encargó darle el chocolate a Sai-kun —explicaba Sakura escondiendo su regalo— Está muy ocupada en la florería.

—Toma, aquí está el tuyo —exclamó Karin con enfado sacando otra caja que prácticamente aventó al azabache— Tendrás que explicarle a Ino lo que hiciste.

Avergonzado y desconcertado por su forma de actuar, Sasuke tomó la caja de regalo, cuya tarjeta tenía su nombre. Miró a Sai con el ceño fruncido, miró a Sakura que se veía decepcionada, y miró a Karin sonrojada que intentaba mantener el gesto de enojo. ¡A la mierda todo! Sin detener sus pasos, llegó al departamento y no salió hasta el siguiente día.

* * *

Aquí no acabará. Será un twoshot, pero el segundo capítulo lo subiré para el Día Blanco n_n Te amo cielo 3

**Honmeichoco (本命チョコ)**, que podría traducirse por chocolate hecho en casa o verdadero, y es el que realmente se regala a la persona que se ama. Tiene forma de corazón.

**Girichoko (義理チョコ)**, que podríamos traducir como chocolate por obligación o de gratitud, es el que suele regalarse a los compañeros de trabajo, de clase, y casi podríamos decir que dejar de regalárselo a alguien es casi como un insulto para esa persona. Suelen ser chocolates nada sofisticados, de pequeño tamaño, y cada vez más las chicas de una misma oficina o lugar de trabajo suelen reunirse para hacer un regalo conjunto de chocolate de este tipo a todos los hombres de la oficina, sección, o lo que corresponda.

**Día blanco:** "White Day" (Día Blanco) que se festeja el 14 de marzo, fecha en la que los hombres que recibieron un chocolate de las féminas, pueden corresponder de la misma forma obsequiando "algo dulce".


	2. Día Blanco

Sabrán que éste fic estaba dedicado a alguien en particular, sin embargo, hubieron algunos eventos en los que estaba a punto de dejar en un sólo capítulo la historia. Empero, se me hizo injusto que la gente que lo leyó se quedara con la duda de la continuación, así que opté por terminar el fic.

Ahora dedico la historia a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de venir a dar lectura a ésta historia. Gracias por su tiempo y comentarios n_n

* * *

Un mes. Un mes había pasado desde la escena que hizo frente a Sai, Sakura y… Karin. Un mes en el que procuraba salir lo menos posible, porque los malditos rumores se expandían peor que epidemia y odiaba todas esas miradas sobre él. También evitaba toparse con la pelirroja porque él no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Es decir ¿qué le diría cuando ni él mismo se atrevía a contestarse la pregunta del porque lo hizo? Vamos, él no era tonto, y si hasta Naruto lo sabía, era obvio que él también, pero una cosa era saber las razones, otra era admitirlas, y más importante aún, otra era dar un paso al frente.

Con motivo de evitar a Naruto, quien no parecía cansarse de decirle y pedirle que hablara con Karin, Sasuke convirtió el armario de intendencia en su nueva habitación, donde se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado. Eso sí, Uchiha agradecía que de últimas semanas, la insistencia del rubio había disminuido considerablemente, pues resultó que terminó de novio con Hyuuga. Sin embargo, ese día en especial, la heredera del clan de los ojos perla, se encontraba de misión, y por ende, el idiota de Uzumaki no dejaba de llamar a la puerta.

—¡Sal de ahí! —Insistía el rubio— Debes comprarle algo a Karin-chan —golpeaba con más ímpetu la tabla de madera— ¡Hoy es el Día Blanco!

—¡Lárgate!

—¡¿No piensas devolverle el regalo a Karin-chan?! ¡Es lo menos que le debes! —Insistía el rubio— No sé porqué tanta negación si ya todos sabemos lo que sientes por ella.

La puerta de ahora habitación de Sasuke se abrió repentinamente con brusquedad, dejando ver a un chico bastante molesto. Tal era la expresión de su rostro que asustó a Uzumaki, quien no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Un estúpido dulce no dice nada! ¡Sólo es mercadotecnia! —Exclamó el azabache ya harto de que lo molestara— Si crees en esas tonterías ¡Lárgate y ve por el regalo de Hyuuga!

Con el doble de fuerza en que se había abierto la puerta fue cerrada, y es que Sasuke se había sacado de quicio. ¿Por qué Naruto no podía simplemente meterse en sus propios asuntos? Además, sí él quisiera darle un obsequio a Karin, lo haría sin la compañía del rubio. Lo último que necesitaba, era que Naruto le ayudara en ese tipo de compras.

Gracias al reclamo de Uchiha, Uzumaki recordó que no tenía nada preparado para su novia, y lo peor de todo aquello, era que su bolsillo estaba bastante delgado. Alarmado por la situación en la que se encontraba, Naruto salió corriendo en busca de un buen obsequio, dejando a su amigo solo en la casa.

Sasuke oyó a su amigo salir corriendo gritando quien sabe qué cosas, lo que produjo en Uchiha un involuntario suspiro de alivio al saberse solo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo Uzumaki estaría ausente, y podría jurar que a su regreso volvería a hacerle los mismo reclamos, por lo que Uchiha optó por salir de la casa y esconderse por lo menos hasta el otro día; sabía que ello podría traerle consecuencias con Konoha sí creían que había huido, pero prefería asumir las consecuencias de ello, antes que seguir oyendo estupideces.

Dando saltos por los techos, ya sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, de modo que en muy poco tiempo ya se encontraba en el Barrio Uchiha. Por suerte para él, su antiguo hogar no estaba ni cerca de los lugares concurridos en esas fechas, por lo que asumía que difícilmente alguien lo había visto, y prácticamente estaba seguro de que nadie o había seguido.

Admitía que el estar en aquellos lugares no le era grato, pues pese al tiempo transcurrido, seguía siendo dolorosa la situación en que todas aquellas personas a las que consideraba familia habían muerto. Sin embargo, de una u otra forma el lugar lo encontraba similar a un refugio, después de todo, alguna vez había sido su hogar, y para matar el tiempo, decidió dar un paseo por aquellas calles.

Transitó lentamente por el lugar, deteniéndose de vez en cuando frente alguna de las casas recordando vivencias de su infancia, y en algunos edificios, llegaba sólo a pensar en las causas de la tragedia, como por ejemplo, se quedó largo rato frente a la casa de Shisui; incluso le llevó más tiempo reflexionar frente a la casa de la novia de Itachi, donde no pudo evitar imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido de cambiarse un solo suceso.

Finalmente sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la que fue su hogar en la infancia. La había estado evitando, pero no se puede escapar del pasado, y mucho menos estando en el lugar que estaba repleto de ello. Dispuesto a enfrentar ese pasado, entró al lugar.

No había cambio alguno desde la última vez que había entrado ahí. Los muebles, las fotos, los jarrones, todo seguía en su lugar; era como entrar en un lugar donde el tiempo no había pasado, o al menos podría pensarse así, de no ser por la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el sitio.

Uchiha no pudo evitar mirar fotografías de viejos portarretratos empolvados a los que sacudió hasta descubrir las imágenes. Miró en las cuadros a su pequeña pero feliz familia en cuadros formales, así como otros tantos —que Mikoto insistía en tener— donde habían escenas más espontáneas y naturales; en la mayoría de ellas, la familia sonreía, incluso Fugaku, pese a su característica seriedad, llegaba a presentar una sincera sonrisa.

Sin siquiera planearlo, el azabache tomó uno de los tantos retratos y al quitar la capa grisácea, de topó con una foto bastante peculiar: la foto de bodas de sus padres. A él jamás le quedó la menor duda del amor que sus progenitores se tenían, y recordó haberse preguntado sí él algún día viviría con alguien de la misma forma. El pensamiento lo llevó a rememorar una ocasión en que su madre les platicaba a él e Itachi, el cómo comenzó a salir con su padre. La historia no era exactamente una novela romántica, pero así nació el amor:

Había sido un Día Blanco en que Fugaku se acercó con una rosa a Mikoto —a pesar de que ella no le había dado nada el mes anterior—. Su madre les explicó que su padre ya llamaba su atención desde antes, pero no se había atrevido a darle nada el catorce de febrero al ver el montón de chocolate que había recibido. No era que ella se sintiera menos que las demás, era sólo que se le hizo absurdo llenarlo de más dulce, y que pensó ofrecer algo en otro momento. Cuando Fugaku había llegado con la rosa, ella había quedado sorprendida, y sólo sonrió dando el "si" a la caminata que él le proponía.

Aún en ese momento, la historia le parecía muy simple, pero tenía su encanto, y comparó la anécdota con lo que había ocurrido con Karin… No era que alguna vez hubiese tenido una cita con ella. ¡Sólo se refería a lo ocurrido el me pasado. ¡No era que pensara en algo amoroso con ella!

Dio un suspiro dejando la foto en su lugar.

¿A quién quería engañar? Él no era de palo, y aunque había ignorado esa atracción desde hacía mucho a causa de sus antiguos objetivos, no pudo evitar que la convivencia en la guarida de Orochimaru, y posteriormente en Hebi o Taka, esa atracción se fuera transformando. Tampoco pudo evitar que el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha, lo había llevado a pensar en los temas a los que había que no había estado tomando en cuenta.

Echó otro vistazo a la casa, y viendo toda aquella vida truncada, decidió que era momento de pensar en el futuro, un futuro con su propia familia, donde n permitiría que absolutamente nadie les quitara la felicidad a los futuros miembros. Y si iba a tener hijos, necesitaba de una esposa, y si bien no pretendía precipitarse, la cosa podía empezar con Karin. Sí, haría lo mismo que su padre hizo con su madre, pero no lo haría ese día, no quería que tuviera que ver con un día festivo. Esperaría un día o dos.

Salió de la casa bastante decidido, y al ver que atardecía, decidió volver al apartamento. No era que tuviera ganas de oír a Naruto, jamás las tendría, pero era mejor volver antes de que mandaran a Karin a buscarlo. No quería verla hasta que fuera a poner su plan en marcha.

De la misma forma en que llegó al Barrio Uchiha, saltó por los techos para volver al departamento, pero a medio camino, notó a Hinata en compañía de Naruto, quien llevaba un oso de peluche exageradamente grande. ¿De dónde había sacado dinero para comprarle un…? Por supuesto, Naruto seguía administrando su dinero.

—¡Teme! ¡Baja! —Llamó Uzumaki— Tengo un mensaje de la vieja Tsunade.

Trabajo le costó contenerse para no decapitar al estúpido animal de felpa convenciéndose de que tenía que degollar a otro, y el muy dobe, termina llamándole como si pidiera a gritos —nada raro en el rubio— su propia muerte.

Conteniendo su enfado, bajó quedando frente a la pareja, y no porque estuviera alegre de obedecer, pero era mejor hacerlo si era recado de la Kage, porque entre mejor se comportara, más rápido podría volver a hacerse cargo de su propio dinero.

—Buenas noches Uchiha-san —saludó Hyuuga recibiendo un monosílabo de respuesta.

—La vieja Tsunade quiere que vayas por Karin-chan y se presenten con ella.

—¿No puedes decirle a ella que nos vemos en la Torre Hokage? —preguntó enfadoso.

—Ya… ya fuimos, pero no estaba —intervino Hinata con timidez.

—Nosotros estamos de cita, así que espérala tú y díselo —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pícara— Y de camino a su casa, cómprale algo.

Uzumaki le arrojó algunas monedas al azabache, para finalmente salir corriendo llevándose halando a la pobre de Hinata que no se esperaba la acción.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, por supuesto que había entendido la burla; y no sabía qué era lo que más le enfadaba, sí lo que el rubio había hecho con su dinero, o que precisamente ese día tenía que ver a Karin en contra de sus recientes planes.

Ya muy malhumorado, Uchiha se arrastró por las calles hasta casa de Haruno, donde Karin se alojaba. En el camino pensó seriamente en caer por completo en el plan de su padre: comprar una rosa y aprovechar el Día Blanco para invitarla a caminar a algún lado, pero al llegar a la florería, se pasó de largo al ver a Ino, quien al percatarse de su presencia, volvió a reclamarle por décima vez en el mes sobre el chocolate de Sai, para después ofrecerse a ayudarle con su regalo para Karin.

Para su fortuna, Yamanaka no lo siguió gran trecho, pues era un día bastante ocupado para una florería, muy a pesar de la hora, y sin más retrasos, Sasuke llegó a la casa de los Haruno. Antes de llamar a la puerta, soltó un pesado bufido, aunque fue más bien su forma de enmascarar un suspiro.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, y ésta se abrió de repente. Sin embargo, fuera de lo que esperaba, no había nadie recibiéndolo. Asomó la cara dentro del lugar, y descubrió que las luces estaban apagadas. No sabía si todo aquello era una broma, pero al no percibir a nadie, encendió la luz muy dudoso.

Cuando la estancia se iluminó, no sólo se dio cuenta que no había nadie —¡qué descuido el dejar la puerta abierta!— sino que la casa estaba llena de arreglos florales de rosas rojas.

Sí, claro, en esa casa vivían tres mujeres, esos arreglos podrían ser un acumulo de regalos entre ellas, o bien, eran de una sola… Y sí eran de una sola ¿de quién serían? No iba a quedarse con la duda, y al notar una tarjeta en el arreglo más cercano, procedió a leerla.

_Para Karin:_

_Porque tres veces es muy poco para lo que te mereces.*_

El pequeño trozo de papel se arrugó entre sus dedos, y es que Sasuke sólo podía pensar que Karin había dado otro honmeichoco a alguien más, y el muy idiota le había ganado la idea pero con cientos de rosas. ¿Cómo era posible que aun cuando toda la aldea se había enterado de su escena de celos, existiera alguien que se atreviera a interferir entre él y Karin? ¿Quién diablos era el atrevido? El muy imbécil no había firmado la estúpida tarjeta, y a Uchiha no le cruzaba idea de quién podría ser.

—¿Sasuke? —Oyó la voz de la pelirroja— ¿Qué haces a…? —Notó todos los arreglos de flores— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Sasuke no contestó, ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Sin embargo, Karin advirtió la pequeña tarjeta en su mano y lo miró con enfado— ¿Qué es eso?

Aventó la bola de papel a su dueña, y aunque el varón estuvo a punto de irse definitivamente, recordó a lo que verdaderamente había ido a buscarla.

—Vámonos, nos están esperando.

Había dado media vuelta para ocultar su rostro de enojo, aunque sabía a la perfección que ella podía sentir su flujo de chakra. Se estaba impacientando más al no recibir respuesta, pero era que ella estaba leyendo el arrugado recado.

—La próxima vez, abstente de leer mi correspondencia —musitó Karin molesta haciendo una pausa— Y ¿quién se supone que está esperando?

—La Hokage.

—¿La Hokage? Acabo de dejar la Torre Hokage —dijo con reproche, pues creía que él le estaba tomando el pelo.

¿Acababa de estar con ella? ¡Maldito Naruto! Tan empeñado estaba en que él fuera a ver a Karin que le había tendido una trampa, y lo peor de todo es que cayó en ella, con todo y el obsequio, de no ser que Ino le interrumpió en su plan.

—Olvídalo —musitó molesto para salir de la casa.

Uchiha sacaba humo por las orejas, un tanto por las estupideces de Naruto, y otro tanto por el imbécil que había dado un regalo y una carta tan cursi a Karin. Y lo peor de todo, es que estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez —porque él consideraba como tal a todo lo impulsivo— al hacerle la invitación a Karin, sólo por su enojo por las rosas, pero no lo hizo ¿y por qué? Porque se sintió patético al no tenerle un presente.

Poco le faltaba para hacer temblar la tierra al caminar, pero antes de poder doblar la esquina…

—¡Sasuke!

Él se volvió al llamado, más por inercia que por voluntad, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Karin se le había lanzado encima abrazándolo. La acción no lo molestaba, pero no entendía la razón.

—¿Qué haces?

—Si no te hubiese encontrado en la casa no lo habría creído —decía ella con entusiasmo— Jamás creí que tuvieras un lado tan romántico.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó confundido.

—No te hagas el idiota, que ya encontré la otra nota. Sé que fuiste tú quien me trajo todas esas flores —decía sonriente— Siendo honesta, creí que no me darías nada, pero sí que me has sorprendido —depositó un beso en la mejilla de él, quien se encontraba confundido— Y claro que quiero salir a cenar contigo, pero será otro día, me toca guardia en el hospital.

La pelirroja dio otro beso en el lado opuesto para despedirse. Él estaba tan confundido que ya no mencionó nada, y al llegar al departamento, Naruto se confesó culpable. Claro, esa noche Sasuke correteó al rubio por toda Konoha, pues aunque por su culpa, ahora tenía una imagen de hombre romántico, jamás le diría lo agradecido que estaba con él, pues aquella confusión, seguida de su bromita, había sido el primer paso para formar su familia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota:** En el Día Blanco se acostumbra que el obsequio que dé el varón, debe de costar tres veces del valor que él recibió, a eso la nota.


End file.
